Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge
| theme = African Wildlife Preserve | sections = Jambo House, including Kudu Trail, Zebra Trail, Ostrich Trail, Giraffe Trail; Kidani Village | roomnumber = 1307 priced from $560 to $2,750 per night. | suite = Standard Suites, Royal Kuba Vice-Presidential Suite, Royal Asante Presidential Suite | address = 2901 Osceola Parkway Lake Buena Vista, Florida 32830 | phoneno. = (407) 938-3000 | faxno. = (407) 938-4799 | greenlodge = yes | website = |}} Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge is an African-themed deluxe resort at the Walt Disney World Resort. It opened on April 16, 2001. The resort is owned and operated by Disney Parks, Experiences and Products. Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge is located in the Animal Kingdom Resort Area, adjacent to Disney's Animal Kingdom. It gives guests the opportunity to view grazing wildlife outside their rooms and public areas in the resort within proximity of the animals, conveying the feeling of being in an African savanna. History This hotel was designed by Denver architect Peter Dominick of Urban Design Group (now 4240 Architecture), who also designed Disney's Wilderness Lodge and Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa. On October 11, 2006, Disney announced to local media that Disney's Animal Kingdom Lodge would become home to the newest Disney Vacation Club property, Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas. On February 18, 2008, Disney announced the first phase of this expansion was complete, and included 109 rooms. A separate building named Kidani Village was built to the west of the lodge and houses more than 300 villas. The Sunset Savanna was extended to the new structure and more species of animals were introduced. A new pool was built and features water slides and an aquatic playground. Kidani Village opened 65% of its rooms on May 1, 2009. At that time, the main lodge building was renamed Jambo House. The remainder of Kidani Village was completed in September 2009. Resort Rooms * Most rooms are available with either two queen-size beds, or one queen-size bed and twin-size bunk beds. Rooms with a king bed are available, but are fewer in count than the others. * Rooms are available with accommodations for guests with disabilities, including rooms with roll-in showers and accommodations for hearing impairments. * Amenities including room service, irons, ironing boards, hairdryers, and make-up mirrors are available for each room. In-room coffee makers and mini-fridges are also available. * All Walt Disney World resorts are entirely non-smoking, made effective June 1, 2012. Dining * Jiko - The Cooking Place — This restaurant is located in Jambo House and features African-style cooking with influences from the Mediterranean coast, India and Europe. Jiko also features South African vintage wines. The restaurant was designed by designer Jeffrey Beers and emulates an African lodge with a color palette in earth tones. The dining room surrounds an open kitchen which includes twin wood-burning stoves. The private Cape Town Wine Room seats up to forty guests and showcases a collection of wine-based sculptures. Jiko means "a cooking place" in Swahili, thus the restaurant's subtitle "The Cooking Place". * Boma - Flavors of Africa — This restaurant is also located in Jambo House and features African-style cooking in a buffet setting. The selection features items from fifty different African countries. The restaurant was designed to resemble an open African marketplace. Food is prepared in view of diners in open cooking areas which allows for interaction between chefs, cooks, and guests. Boma is a word in Swahili and several other African languages, meaning an enclosure, such as a fort or a livestock pen. * The Mara — This is the counter service restaurant serving American and some African food, located also in Jambo House. * Sanaa — Located in Kidani Village and overlooking the savanna, this restaurant draws its inspiration from the cuisines along the historical spice route of Africa, India, China, and Europe. Serving foods from tandoor ovens as well as slow-cooked specialties, the selections here are filled with flavorful spices of Africa. There is also a lounge area inside Sanaa with a more limited menu. References External links * Animal Kingdom Lodge Category:Hotel buildings completed in 2001 Category:Hotels established in 2001 Category:2001 establishments in Florida